Friends Never Say Goodbye
by Pricat
Summary: It has been a few months since the events of Returning to Help Friends and when Morgan rears her head, it's up to Shrek and his human friends to stop her and use the power of friendship to save the day
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_This is the long awaited sequel to Reyurning to Help Friends as I know that Rooz and Inyunaruto365 have been waiting for this as in this, Morgan shows up wanting to overtake Far, Far Away but a few good friends of theirs return to help stop Morgan _**

* * *

It'd been a few months since their human friends had returned to their world but things were okay as nothing bad had happened or that any of their foes but were worried knowing that Merlin had sensed that somebody had returned to Far, Far Away but hadn't told the others but Shrek wasn't worrying about this threat Merlin was talking about as somebody appeared in a flash of magical light as he saw it was Carley as he smiled seeing her hug him.

Even though she'd promised Leah not to go to Duloc during college hours, she couldn't help it and knew Molly was the same as she came during lunch to have some fun with them and Amigo.

"I'm so glad you're here kid.

I was worried." he said.

"Worried I would forget?

I would never do that to you guys.

You're my best friend.

Besides Leah and my sister.

Leah wanted to come too.

But her class is still going on.

Mine ended early.

So I came here." she answered.

The male ogre smiled as he knew that unknown to Leah who came when she wasn't busy, that Carley visited a lot and not just at the weekends and sometimes brought Ogre Child with her but she was following him to the ogre resistance camp as he wanted to hang out with Brogan and the others but she didn't mind but knew her sister was with Rumpel as they were good friends like her with Shrek and Leah with Fiona but he noticed she was quiet.

"Sorry Shrek.

I haven't been sleeping so great." she answered.

He could tell as she hadn't called him Shrek-chan yet and that was her name she called him.

"What were the dreams about?" he asked.

"They were about somebody related to Artie.

She wanted to take over Far, Far Away.

I have this feeling it will happen soon." she said.

"Did you tell Leah?

I'm sure she can help." he told her.

"Yeah but I didn't want to scare her." she answered.

He understood knowing like him, she didn't like asking for help all the time but knew friends would help her out if she needed it but he sighed as he could tell she didn't want to talk about it and understood.

"Let's just have some fun." Shrek said.

She nodded as they were near the camp.

* * *

But in a room in Worchester Academy, somebody was watching Carley and Shrek as she knew they were good friends but knew she was having dreams warning her about what was to happen as she smirked knowing that the girl would want answers and she, Morgan Le Fay would give them to her but make her join her.

"I need to wait until her ogre friend isn't around.

That way we can talk." she said.

She hoped it would happen soon...

* * *

Brogan smiled along with the others and Carley as they and Shrek were watching the sun set but she realised she needed to go back before Leah returned to their home but Shrek sighed knowing she had to go but hoped she would return.

"I'll come back tomorrow but I need a favour.

I need you to talk to Merlin about the dreams.

He'll know what they mean." she said.

"I'll try." he answered.

"Thanks Shrek-chan." she said hugging him.

"Earth." she said.

The dragon's eyes on her charm glowed as she vanished in a haze of magic but Brogan and the others were in awe at this but Shrek smiled knowing his friend could impress anybody.

He would go see Merlin...


	2. Figuring Out What To Do

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like._**

* * *

Carley smiled as she appeared in her room in the house she and Leah lived in on their own but she liked when her sister visited but knew Leah was probably home by now and wondering where she'd went but she knew that she had gone to Duloc again but both females went there a lot but she went to Leah's room and found her asleep but knew college was tough on them but were finding strength to face it after facing foes in Shrek's world.

She decided to go to Aria for a while as she opened a portal using Ogreix and knew Leah wouldn't mind as she knew Carley's Arian friends would be worried if she didn't go a lot.

* * *

But in his room in his therapy practise, Merlin looked grim after hearing Shrek tell him about the dreams Carley had been having about somebody related to Artie trying to take over the kingdom but he wondered why he was so worried.

"The person in her dreams is Morgan Le Fay, Artie's sister.

She has been jealous ever since Artie took the throne.

I sense her magic is warning her about Morgan.

I see you're in a better mood." he said.

"What do you mean?

I'm in an okay mood all the time." Shrek told him.

"Yes.

But when Carley and her friends left to return to their world, you weren't that happy.

So she came back and you're back to normal.

But we must keep her and the others safe." he told him.

The ogre male nodded in reply.

He then left as he needed to tell Carley herself but hoped she wasn't at college.

He then pulled out something from under his vest.

It was a pouch.

He then lifted a silver necklace with an onion charm on it.

Merlin had given it to him so that he could travel to Carley and Leah's world.

He then put it around his neck.

"Earth." he said as it glowed.

He then vanished in a flash of light...

* * *

Carley was sitting on her bed in black pyjamas with stars over them and reading an new manga but she saw Shrek appear in a flash of light as he smiled getting to his feet but knew she was happy he was here but wondered where Leah was but smiled hearing she'd went to Duloc to hang out with Fiona but she wondered what he was doing here.

"I talked to Merlin about your dreams.

He says the person is Morgan Le Fay.

She's Artie's sister." he told her.

GHer blue eyes went wide as she realised something.

She hoped Morgan wouldn't attack right now but Shrek doubted it as he sat on the bed beside her but saw her room hadn't changed that much which was a good thing but saw a poster of Merlin and the Great Dragon making him smile knowing she loved Merlin and was happy training in using magic.

He heard her yawn as he could tell she was tired.

"Sleep." he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me.

I'll figure something out.

Besides I hate when you're cranky." he said.

She nodded as her eyes closed in sleep.

He smiled seeing her as she looked peaceful.

He then decided to sleep on the floor...

* * *

_Carley stood in the middle of the town of Far, Far Away as she saw Morgan as she sensed dark magic but remembered Artie's sister was like that even in the stories about Artie and the Knights of the Round Table but she wondered what she wanted as she'd attacked Far, Far Away._

_Leah, Mollly along with Shrek and the others were nervous knowing that Morgan was very powerful but she knew that she too was powerful as she faced the dark sorceroress._

_"What do you want Morgana?_

_You attacked the kingdom and nearly hurt my friends!" Carley said._

_Morgan cackled at her._

_"I know but it's you I want." she answered._

_Carley's sky blue eyes widened as she heard that._

_"W-Why do you want me?_

_I'm not like you." she answered._

_"Yes but you could be strong._

_You could get brave._

_Take control of your own life for once._

_You're powerful like me._

_So what do you say?" Morgan asked._

_Carley was nervous as she didn't know what to do but knew that Morgan would never care about her like Leah and her other friends or understand her as she took a huge breath._

_"I've decided not to join you._

_My friends are more important." she said._

_Morgan cackled as she vanished... _

_

* * *

_

Carley's sky blue eyes opened with a jolt as it was dawn but she calmed down as she smiled seeing Shrek asleep on the floor knowing he and the others cared about her but she heard the door open and saw Leah enter but the chestnut brown haired female smiled knowing that Shrek had came to twll her what Merlin had told her and the others as Carley left the room so they could go to her room and talk but she wondered what was going on in Duloc but they could take care of it like before.

She hoped things would be okay...


	3. Returning To Help Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Roox and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews.**

* * *

Leah then smiled seeing Shrek in the house but had a feeling it was to do with the threat that was going to attack Far, Far Away but the ogre male smiled seeing her but needed to talk about that as she knew that they needed to get back to Far, Far Away as she understood but hoped Carley was okay but Leah would wake her up.

She was making breakfast as Carley had gotten dressed and headed downstairs seeing her friends were up but knew they needed to go to Far, Far Away but Shrek noticed that she was acting strange and had a feeling she had another dream as his hunch was correct but Carley wouldn't tell them but confided in her ogre friend but he was stunned hearing that in the dream, Morgan had tried to get her on her side.

"I think we should go.

Before Morgan gets a chance." Shrek told them.

Carley and Leah nodded as they were already wearing their necklaces and were ready.

"Duloc." the three of them said as their charms glowed.

They then vanished in a haze of magic.

* * *

Morgan was angry seeing that Shrek's human friend hadn't given into her as she knew that she would get another chance as they were coming here and could get her way but knew that Shrek and his friends would prevent her from doing that as she scowled but she was coming up with a plan...

* * *

Fiona and the others smiled seeing Carley and Leah appear along with Shrek but they saw somebody there as she was playing with Amigo.

"Hey guys.

You heard about Morgan, huh?" Molly said.

"Yes, Yes we did." Leah told her.

"What're you doing here?" Carley asked her.

2I had this feeling that Rumpel and the others needed me.

I know I'm going to miss a few days of school.

But it's worth it.

Besides I wrote a sick note." she answered.

Leah smiled at the mischief of the girl.

But she was happy being here like her sister.

She was playing soccer with the triplets.

But FiFi showed up making her and Amigo excited and wondered what was going on and had a feeling that Rumpel was in trouble but she and the others saw Elphaba land on the ground with Rumpel in her arms as Shrek and the others wondered what was wrong but Molly saw he was badly hurt as she was his friend but Elphaba understood as Merlin appeared as he wondered what was wrong as Morgana joined him.

Their worry about Morgan returning had came true seeing the injuries on Rumpel.

"Our fears are coming true.

Morgan is returning." he said to them.

Leah understood as she knew he was right.

She then saw Elphaba cast a spell to heal her husband but heard whimpering from something in Merlin's arms as it was her and Rumpel's child but had a feeling it was worried for it's father and began to glow as it cried.

"Wow that's cool." Leah said.

Mollly agreed.

They hoped that things would be okay.


End file.
